The Story of Dimitri Belikov
by First Death
Summary: Rose is a girl who doesn't want to grow up. Dimitri is a boy who can't. Rose and her brothers escape to Neverland with him. What will happen when they face Hook and the dreaded Strigoi? How will it all end? Love? Author Name changed from Dimitri's Girl.
1. The Darling Family

**A/N hi guys, this is my new story. Hope you like it I will try to put pictures for it on my profile. ****Check out my other story: You. By the way I changed my name from Dimitri's Girl.**** Thank you.**

**First Death**

Scene 1: The Darling Family

_All children grow up except one. Peter Pan._

"Cinderella flew through the air far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball she found herself most impudently surrounded by pirates, there was Alf Mason so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of musket, Bill Jukes every inch of him tattooed, Jesse James Hook who had a different girl on his arm every day and perfect aim with a throwing knife and cruelest of them all Hook with eyes blue as forget-me-nots save when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand at which time his eyes turned red." 14-year-old Rose Mazur said as she loomed over her younger brothers Christian and Eddie and their nurse who was a dog called Nanna, pretending her right hand was a hook. 14-year-old Christian jumped up and grabbed a wooden sword then holding it under Rose's chin took on the role of Hook.

"Girlie, said hook. We have come for ye glass slippers." Christian said walking forward making Rose step back.

"Who be you to order me about and call me girlie." Rose said drawing her own wooden sword. Christian and Rose started to fight calling out, _take that_, whenever they struck the other with their swords. Nanna barked as 7-year-old Eddie jumped up and down holding teddy watching his older siblings act.

"Commoner." Christian shouted.

"Hook came at her." Rose said as Christian lunged forward aiming at her head but Rose ducked just in time but as Christian's sword knocked books off the book self before fell on her. "Ah"

"What happened then, what happened then?" Eddie cried excitedly. Jumping up and down in hi bear costume holding teddy. While Nanna was walking over to the window.

"The brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all with her revolver." Rose said laughing.

"A revolver!" Christian exclaimed. While Nanna watched a sparkling fairy while across the sky to a young boy who had been watching the children from the other side of the window. Nanna barked at the boy and the children ran over to see why Nanna was barking not knowing the boy was there. The boy flew up onto the roof so they could not see him but as he leaned forward he could watch them. The children opened the window and looked down but there was nothing there so they looked up just after the boy had slipped away from sight and they did not see him.

_The night on which the extraordinary adventures of these children may be have said to begun was the night Nanna barked at the window but there was nothing there not a bird or a leaf, so the children forgot about it. For what troubles a grownup never troubles a child._

The children jumped as the coo coo clock cooed. Christian pulled Eddie to him while Rose just turned around. Whilst down stairs Mr. and Mrs. Mazur stood on either side of the double front doors as they flung open to reveal Aunt Tasha.

"Oh dearest Abe. Dear Janie." Aunt Tasha exclaimed kissing them both on the cheeks while Mrs. Mazur said, "Come in. Come in," with a worried face. "Oh. What a journey I've had." Tasha said interrupting Mrs. Mazur. Then as Mrs. Mazur gripped Tasha's umbrella tightly the chandelier above their heads shook, Nanna barked and you could hear running. The grownups looked up before Tasha and Mrs. Mazur faced each other. Tasha with a scolding expression and Mrs. Mazur with an amused one. **(****Mrs. Mazur – Janie. Mr. Mazur - Abe****. Okay I'm going to start calling them this.) **

"Bath time." Janie said. As up stairs a naked Eddie ran down a corridor wearing an Indian chief headdress. While crying and slapping his had over his mouth as checked behind him for Nanna and as he saw her round the corner he screamed and tried to run faster towards the bathroom. Nanna caught up with him and flipped him onto her back then kept running towards the bathroom before she came to an abrupt halt and Eddie flew off her into the waiting bath.

"Not fair." He complained.

_Not fair indeed but Nanna was the finest nursemaid on four paws._

Nanna started licking Eddies face as he grumbled. "No I will not forgive you."


	2. A Hidden Kiss

**A/N There are a couple of picture links on my profile.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Academy or Peter Pan. **

Scene 2: A Hidden Kiss

_There never was a happier, simpler family. Mr. Mazur was a banker who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Mrs. Mazur was the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury with a sweet mocking mouth that had one kiss on it that Rose could never get. Though there it was perfectly inconspicuous in the right hand corner. And sometimes there was Aunt Tasha who felt a dog for a nurse lowered the whole town of the neighborhood. _

Janie was playing the piano in the living room while her husband sang. As they reached the chorus the children, now dressed in their nightgowns, joined in and started dancing around Aunt Tasha who sat like a stiff broom in her black dress.

"Alright. Alright. Alright. Alright. Less noise. Let's settle down it is not a farm." Abe said ushering his children back to their seats on the couch. Aunt Tasha was forever clapping stiffly and Nanna just huffed settling back down in front of the fireplace.

"Ah thank you Abe. Bravo." Aunt Tasha said.

"Wendy's turn." Christian said.

"Wendy must tell a story." Eddie said hugging teddy.

"Jecko who carved his name on the governor at Gower." Christian said excited.

"Noodla with his hands on backwards." Eddie said fiddling with his hands then his head snapped up.

"Heavens." Aunt Tasha said a little appalled.

"Hook!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Hook!" Aunt Tasha exclaimed in surprise and fear.

"Hook, whose eyes turn red as he cuts you," Christian said pretending to cut teddy with his bent finger.

"Pardon myself, are children educated now a days." Said a flustered Aunt Tasha.

"No." Abe said quickly before watching his daughter intently as she interrupted him.

"I'm afraid I'm not learnered at all Aunt but I do know a two or thing about Strigoi." Rose said excitedly.

"Oh." Gasped Aunt Tasha.

"My ambition is to write a great novel in three parts' about my adventures." Rose said.

"What adventures?" an appalled Tasha said.

"I have yet to have them but they will be perfectly thrilling." A bubbling Rose said turning back to the stop where she could act her story her parents eyes following her but Tasha stopped her.

"But child novelists are not highly thought of in good society and there is nothing so difficult as to marry as a novelist."

"Marry!" Rose exclaimed in surprise.

"Marry." Abe said shocked.

"Marry?" Eddie and Christian asked turning to face each other.

"But sister Rose is not yet fifteen." Janie said.

"Walk toward me dear that I may appraise you." Tasha said beckoning Rose forward. Rose looked at her father.

"Go on. Walk toward her." Abe instructed. "Stand up straight."

Rose did as told giggling like her brothers. Nanna huffed and her brothers tried hopelessly not to laugh out loud at how serious their sister looked.

"Stop it." Abe said to his sons who ignored him.

"Mmm. Turn around." Tasha said once Rose was right in front of her.

"Shh." Rose tried to get her brothers to be quiet but was laughing herself.

"Mmm. Yesss. Oh it's quite as I expected Rose poses a woman's chin. Have you not noticed?" Tasha asked her sister and brother-in-law who peered at their eldest child. Rose's hand went up to her chin. "Observe her mouth. There hidden in the right hand corner is that a kiss."

The boys gasped and Rose's hands moved from her chin to the right hand corner of her mouth. "A kiss." Christian whispered.

"Like mothers kiss." Eddie said. Janie reached up to her lips as well.

"A hidden kiss." Aunt Tasha added.

"But what is it for?" Rose asked. Her parents and Aunt Tasha were now standing in front of her peering down at here. Rose felt insecure.

"It is for the greatest adventure of all. Those who find it have slipped in and out of heaven." Aunt Tasha said.

"Find what?" Rose asked.

"The one the kiss belongs to." Tasha stated firmly.

"My Rosie, a woman." Abe said approvingly.

"Almost a woman." Said an exasperated woman. Later that nigh when the kids had been sent up to their room the adults continued their conversation about Rose. "She must spend less time with her brothers more time with me." Tasha informed Abe and Janie. They were all unaware of the three children listening in on their conversation. Eddie gasped and they all looked at each other. "She must have her own room. A young lady…" the children didn't get to finish hearing that sentence as Eddie cried out.

"Leave the…"Christian quickly covered his younger brothers mouth careful not to alert the adults of their presence while Rose leaned forward even more, outraged.

"Abe the daughter of a clerk cannot hope to marry as well as that of a manager." Tasha continued and Abe looked at his wife who glanced back. "You must attend more parties. Make small talk with your superiors." Janie grasped he husband's hand tightly. "Wit is very fashionable." Abe quickly gulped down all of his brandy.


End file.
